Explications
by Azalee
Summary: Pourquoi pensez-vous que Ren et HoroHoro peuvent s'entendre aussi bien après la division du groupe initial pour former deux équipes, alors que Horo n'était absolument pas d'accord au départ? [One-Shot] [Yaoi HoroRen]


C'était à la fois mon premier yaoi et ma première description de baiser, mais je ne vous demanderai _pas_ de m'en excuser. J'ai ma dignité, contrairement à ce que mon frère semble croire. 'Toutes façons y lira jamais ça.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des droits de Shaman King, c'est tout à Msieur Takei Hiroyuki - et FoxKids, apparemment, sauf que j'ai jamais vu le DA vu qu'il ne passe certainement pas en Belgique.

Warning : PG -13 pour yaoi semi-graphique (bisouxes décrits et implications "sérieuses") et un seul gros mot. Pffh.

* * *

- Ren, explique-moi exactement _pourquoi_ je devrais voyager avec cet inconnu complètement débile au lieu de Yoh et Ryû?

Ren lui jeta un coup d'oeil vide d'expression, un de ces regards à-la-Ren qui impliquaient toujours (entre autres notions) que HoroHoro était un idiot et ne comprendrait pas plus s'il prenait la peine de lui expliquer, ce qu'il ne ferait d'ailleurs pas pour cette raison même.

- Et _toi_? reprit HoroHoro en grinçant des dents. Pourquoi je dois voyager non seulement avec _lui_ mais avec _toi_ en prime?

- Ça te dérange tant que ça? laissa échapper Ren.

- Hai. Ce mec est presque _supportable_ par rapport à toi.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui?

Horo le regarda en plissant les yeux, de sa position debout dominant Ren assis devant la table. (Il l'aurait dominé même s'ils étaient tous deux debout, d'ailleurs; Ren avait peut-être grandi depuis sa première rencontre avec Yoh, mais Horo l'avait toujours connu plus petit que lui.)

Ren ricana en regardant la cuillère qu'il remuait machinalement dans son lait chaud même si ça ne servait à rien. Horo refusait de l'admettre, mais effectivement, Ren ne lui avait rien fait aujourd'hui - à part le séparer des autres pour le prendre dans son équipe, ce qui était le sujet de frustration actuel de Horo.

- Tu viens de me condamner à passer peut-être _six mois_ avec _lui_ et _toi_, grinça Horo.

- Oui, et c'est tout. En fait, je ne t'ai rien fait depuis presque une semaine, comptant le temps pendant lequel vous dormiez tous comme des bienheureux.

- Une semaine? répéta Horo en calculant frénétiquement.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, en effet, Ren s'était déchaîné sur lui après son retour des montagnes mais avait cessé d'être désagréable avec lui dès leur entrée à la Mesa Veldede. Ce qui remontait à... avec le temps pendant lequel il était évanoui d'après Karim...

- Une semaine, confirma Ren en buvant une gorgée de son lait.

Il y eut une pause, durant laquelle Horo regarda sombrement Ren vider sa tasse.

- Ça te dérange tant que ça? répéta Ren en déposant la tasse vide sur la table.

- Ouais. Je t'aime pas du tout, Ren.

Ren se leva et vint se planter devant Horo, sa tête — moins la pointe de sa coiffure — atteignant à peine le menton de l'Aïnou.

- Pardon? murmura-t-il en inclinant la tête en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime pas, répéta Horo en engageant la bataille visuelle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés.

Les yeux en amandes dorées du Chinois ne tremblèrent pas, ne firent pas mine de ciller quand que ce soit. Horo avait un mal de chien à soutenir leur regard et ils le savaient parfaitement tous les deux.

HoroHoro cilla. Ren sourit.

- C'est dommage. Parce que...

Il attrapa le col de Horo et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

- ... moi je t'aime bien.

Deux yeux dorés se fermèrent et Horo sentit une petite bouche délicate effleurer la sienne; une petite langue rose se glissa entre deux lèvres pâles pour aller caresser celles de Horo.

Horo qui ne comprenait rien et se contenta d'ouvrir les lèvres pour approfondir un baiser qui l'avait complètement pris par surprise. Pas qu'il lui déplaise non plus, c'était juste que... ça l'avait surpris quoi.

Il repoussa la langue de Ren avec la sienne pour aller explorer sa bouche et effleurer ses canines de loup. Puis il se rappela de quelque chose.

Il recula brusquement la tête et enleva la main de Ren qui avait réussi à se glisser dans ses cheveux. Les yeux de Ren s'entrouvrirent une fraction de seconde, puis il se pencha pour retrouver sa bouche — et rencontra une main à la place.

- Ça s'appelle du chantage, marmonna HoroHoro.

Les yeux dorés se rouvrirent d'un air à la fois interloqué, amusé et suffisant. Horo sentit le sourire sarcastique de Ren contre sa paume.

- Ah oui?

- Oui. Je suis pas aussi con que j'en ai l'air. J'ai pigé que tu me rendras dingue tant que je n'aurai pas accepté la composition de ta petite équipe.

Ren sourit pour de bon.

- Quoi, tu ne veux pas être dedans?

Horo fit la grimace et retira sa main. Ils pourraient s'expliquer plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils avaient tous les deux d'autres projets pour la soirée.

* * *

Parce que personne ne me fera croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial pour que Horo ne fasse qu'une seule remarque à Ren après les formations des équipes (à propos de sa famille entière venue le soutenir) alors qu'ils s'entre-déchiraient pour un oui ou un non deux épisodes auparavant. Et ça, c'est ma version de ce qui s'est passé. Muhahahahhaaaaaaaa.

Envoyez-moi des flammes si vous voulez, ça prouvera au moins que vous avez lu.


End file.
